A Game For Two
by deadly-chronicles
Summary: After all, it can be rather lonely to play baseball alone. Yamamoto Takeshi feels that way, but soon there was someone to accompany him. 8096. Oneshot.


**Prompt Word: Baseball**

**Summary: After all, it can be rather lonely to play baseball alone. Yamamoto Takeshi felt that way, but soon there was someone to accompany him. 8096. Oneshot.**

**A/N: Currently having a MAJOR writer's block that I can't update The Predator and The Prey. Sigh. So I'm writing one shots for now just to ease my writer's block. Sigh my head hurts. Maybe it's the fever.**

**I do not own KHR**

* * *

**A Game For Two**

_by deadly-chronicles_

* * *

He had always loved baseball. Ever since from Junior High School, baseball has been an essential part of his life. Even now, 6 years since he entered the Mafia world and became the Vongola Rain Guardian, he would still play baseball during his free time.

Now right after he completed his mission, Yamamoto Takeshi walked towards the field of the Vongola mansion for his usual baseball routine. Taking his favourite bat, he switched on the pitching machine. The moment the ball was thrown towards him from the machine, he immediately swung his bat and hit it.

It had always been this way. Whenever he had nothing to do in the mansion, Yamamoto Takeshi would go to the field and play baseball… alone.

Well no one else wanted to join him. He understood why though. Each of them were busy with their own missions and work, they wouldn't have that much time to play baseball with him.

So he didn't mind playing all by himself at all. He should be thankful that he even had the free time to play his favourite sport once in a while.

Thus as always, he continued to hit the ball, alone, but this time he was unaware that someone was watching.

Chrome Dokuro was heading towards her room right after she completed the mission boss had given her. She walked past the field when she noticed there was someone there. Curious, she headed towards it, wondering who was there late at night.

She blinked when she saw the Rain Guardian swinging his bat and hitting the ball with a wide smile on his face. He looked so happy. His eyes were gleaming with contentment every time he hit the ball. All his hits were accurate and precise. Amazed, she stayed and watched silently, fascinated by his swings and hits.

As expected, it didn't take long for him to realize her presence. The moment he felt someone watching, he turned his head to see who it was. Seeing the shy girl, he smiled widely.

"Yo Chrome! What're you doing there?" he cheerfully asked.

The shy girl immediately blushed knowing that the Rain Guardian was looking at her. "U-Umm, well, I was just passing by a-and I saw you h-here," she stuttered.

"Is that so? What a coincidence then!" he grinned.

Chrome blushed and meekly nodded, "Y-Yea. I should get going now. Good night, Y-Yamamoto-san."

Before he could say anything else to her, Chrome had already ran off.

Yamamoto blinked. "She's still so shy even after 6 years…" he mumbled as he watched the girl ran. Once she was out of sight, he shrugged his shoulders and returned his attention towards the ball.

**xXXx**

The next night, Yamamoto when to the field as usual. He started hitting the ball as always when he realized that she was there, watching.

"Yo Chrome!" he greeted her cheerfully, "Passing by again?" he grinned.

Chrome smiled timidly. "N-No, I just want to watch," she nervously said.

"Okay then!" Yamamoto said cheerfully with a smile. He then continued hitting the ball as Chrome watched.

She had no idea why, but she enjoyed watching him play. She loved seeing his happy expressions when he hit the ball without fail. Seeing him so joyful, it made her wished that she could feel that way as well.

The Rain Guardian had always been a cheerful one. That was what she admired greatly about him. His smile and outgoing personality never failed to ease every one, including her. She enjoyed seeing his smile. It was strangely comforting. It eased her of whatever worries she had and sometimes she wondered how he was even capable of doing so in the first place.

She was preoccupied with her own thoughts about the Rain Guardian that she didn't realize that he was walking towards her. It was only when he placed his right hand on her left shoulder that she came back to reality, and the first thing she saw was his cheerful smile.

"Say Chrome, have you tried baseball before?" he asked.

The girl blushed and shook her head.

"Do you want to try?"

"E-Eh? Can I?"

"Sure you can!" Yamamoto exclaimed. He then grabbed her hands without warning and dragged her into the field.

"Here!" he handed over the bat to her. She timidly took it and positioned herself so that she could hit the ball. "Now try hitting the ball!" Yamamoto smiled.

She did and she tried, but no matter what, the ball always flew past her. No matter how many times she swung, she never once succeeded in hitting the ball.

"My, my, Chrome, you're terrible!" Yamamoto said in a joking manner where she couldn't feel offended at all. She smiled at him sheepishly.

"W-Well, I never tried baseball before so…" she said.

"Don't worry! Just keep on trying!" he cheerfully told her.

She nodded with determination, and tried hitting the ball again, but to no avail.

"Maybe I really sucks…" she murmured sadly, but Yamamoto patted her head to comfort her.

"Don't worry! You can try again tomorrow!" he grinned.

"I can?"

"Yea! I'll be waiting!"

Her eyes shimmered as she heard those words, causing him to blush slightly seeing her innocent joyful face.

"T-Then see you tomorrow, Y-Yamamoto-san," she blushed and ran off.

The rain guardian smiled and watched her go. "See you," he mumbled to him.

Strangely, he couldn't wait for a tomorrow.

**xXXx**

As usual, he went to the field the next night, but this time he brought two bats. He waited for her and beamed when he saw her approaching figure.

"Yo!" he greeted and handed one of the bats to her. She willingly took it and timidly smiled. "Let's begin!"

And so they did.

She practiced her swings once more, but yet again, she never could hit the ball. Yamamoto watched her, wondering where she had went wrong. He then noticed that her positioning was rather awkward; the way she was holding her bat, it was hard for her to swing with ease.

"You should ease up a bit," Yamamoto approached her. He stood behind her and gently held the bat she was holding. He gently changed the positions of her hands to make it more comfortable for her.

"Don't force your grip. Relax and don't tense up," he said, unaware that the girl was blushing furiously because he was close,_ very close_.

She shuddered slightly as she felt his breath on her neck the moment he spoke. Also, their current position, with him behind her, was somewhat causing her to lean against his chest, and she could tell how broad and firm his chest was. Still blushing, she pushed away all her thoughts and tried to focus on what Yamamoto was telling her.

Yamamoto then guided her movements, and together, they managed to hit the ball. Her eyes glistened with joy and out of excitement; she tilted her head, meeting his gaze.

It was when their eyes met that Yamamoto realized how close they were. He blinked, and the two stared at each other for a minute or two, feeling a strange kind of tension. Chrome immediately blushed again, and he immediately retracted his hands away from her bat.

"Sorry! I hope you weren't comfortable or anything," he scratched his head, his face slightly flushed.

She shyly shook her head, "It wasn't. It was helpful," she smiled at him.

He smiled back.

Chrome them focussed on the upcoming ball and remembering what Yamamoto had recently taught her, she eased up and swung.

This time, she hit the ball.

"It hit!" she exclaimed excitedly.

"You sure did!" Yamamoto smiled as he observed how far the ball went, "Good job Chrome! Now let's see if you can hit the ball I'm going throw towards you!"

The girl's eyes gleamed with enthusiasm, "I'll try!"

Yamamoto threw the ball. She hit it. They would switch. She would throw the ball, and he would hit it.

And the cycle continues.

**xXXx**

Ever since then, Chrome and Yamamoto went to the field every night to have their own small game together. He greatly enjoyed her presence. Playing with her was in fact more enjoyable than playing alone with the pitching machine. He enjoyed seeing her expressions whenever she hit the ball, or missed hitting it.

Through their mini game every night, he began to understand the shy girl better. Yes, she was shy, but through their random chats every single night they played, he got to know more of her, and the more she opened up to him, the happier he felt.

Without him realizing, night time became his favourite slot. He waited in anticipation for the sun to set as that was the time he could spend quality time with her.

And it was the same for her.

However one night, she told him a piece of news.

"Boss is sending me to a mission," she told him during one of their mini games, "So I won't be here for a while…"

He felt somewhat dejected hearing those words, but he hid it, not wanting her to worry.

"How long?" he asked.

"I'm not sure. Boss predicted it to be a month," she murmured sadly.

"I see," he said, trying to sound normal even though he was currently disappointed, "Who are you assign to go with?"

"With Hibari-san."

"Wow. Make sure he doesn't bite you to death!" Yamamoto grinned.

Chrome chuckled. "I'll make sure he won't," she smiled at him, "I'll take my leave now."

Again, Yamamoto watched her go, but suddenly he grabbed her hand.

"Wait." he murmured. The girl turned and saw certain emotions in his eyes.

"Ah well..." He stammered and let go of her hand. He then moved his right hand upwards and rustled her soft purple hair in an adoring manner, "Good luck. Come back safely,"

Chrome blushed. "Thank you," she murmured and smiled at him with sincerity. She then ran off to prepare for the mission.

He watched with his heart eager for her return.

**xXXx**

If was only when she was not by his side that he realize how lonely it really was to play alone. He seriously had no idea how he survived playing alone before she started joining him.

But the point was, he felt extremely lonely.

As he hit the ball continuously, the ball thrown by the pitching machine, Yamamoto Takeshi felt lonely. It just wasn't the same without her. It had been a week since she had left for the mission with Hibari, and Yamamoto wished there was something he could do which would make him stop thinking about her.

Day and night, he ended up wondering if she was fine, and he even bothered Tsuna occasionally to check up on her status.

The Vongola Boss wondered since when did the rain guardian began to show extreme concern towards Chrome, but seeing the seriousness in his eyes, Tsuna knew that he really cared.

Tsuna kept on telling him that she was fine, and that the fearless Hibari Kyoya was with her, so there's no way she could get really hurt.

Yamamoto would then leave the room feeling slightly relieved, but a part of him was still discomforted, unable to admit the fact that the reason for his insecurity and worry was because Chrome was in a mission _with_ Hibari Kyoya, and not because he feared for her safety.

Well, he did fear for her safety but he knew Chrome could take care of herself. The girl had developed a lot throughout the years. She had become a fine woman capable of protecting herself and the ones she loved.

Knowing that the reason for his insecurity was because Chrome was completely alone in a mission with another man, Yamamoto Takeshi mentally cursed himself for having such thoughts. As much as he hated to admit it, he disliked the idea of seeing her with someone else.

It made him… sad.

Yamamoto sighed as he hit the ball once more. Preoccupied with his own thoughts, he was completely stunned when another ball flew past him.

"You should focus on the ball," he heard her voice.

Yamamoto blinked when he saw her standing in the middle of the field, smiling at him as she prepared to throw another ball.

"Chrome?" he blurted, wondering if he was imagining things because he missed her so _damn_ much.

"I'm back," she smiled at him sweetly.

"Eh? But you said a month."

"Hibari-san went on rampage, so the mission ended early."

"Hibari went on rampage?"

Chrome nodded. "Yea. He was annoyed that boss called him every day to check on my status. He was even more annoyed knowing that the reason boss called was because_ someone_ kept asking for my status. Out of irritation, he ended up eliminating the enemies all by himself. Now I wonder who's the _someone_ who kept asking for my well-being," Chrome smirked.

"Ah well about that…" Yamamoto smiled sheepishly and scratched his head.

Chrome chuckled. "I don't know you worry too much. Shall we play, Yamamoto-san?"

"Takeshi."

"Eh?"

"Call me Takeshi."

The girl blinked for a few minutes, slightly surprised, before blushing, "A-Ah, then I'm going to throw the ball now, _Takeshi_."

"Bring it on, Chrome!" He grinned.

She threw. He hit. And again the cycle continues.

It was strange how a simple game could suddenly bring them together. He had always played baseball alone in this mansion, and then suddenly she came, joining him and they had so much fun together. They became close. Their relationship progressed greatly.

He enjoyed her company tremendously that he wished he never had to play alone anymore.

But seeing her flushed cheeks and smile as she threw the ball to him, he knew he didn't have to play alone anymore.

Because he had her.

* * *

**Ah 8096. Kinda like my first time writing specifically about both of them. Hope it was okay...**

**Screw writer's block :(**

**Well, have a 5996, 1896 and 2796 one shots in my mind, and I'll most probably write them out to ease my writer's block.**

**Sigh...**

**Till next time.**


End file.
